


小故事合集

by toJoycee9



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, M/M, 合集, 弃权, 片段式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 在各种脑洞驱使下写的小片段，抛砖引玉，所有【小故事】均弃权，感兴趣的可拿走扩写，但只能写同样的cp同人，写完投喂我，目前包含桃包、鲨美





	小故事合集

【Evanstan】

1、皇家赌场AU，007包×邦女郎桃

桃：财政部同意资助你参与赌局。（展示名片）

包：（看名片）Chris

桃：你的老板一定很有关系，我从未见过这么多钱如此之迅速地拨下来。

包：我能问你钱在哪吗？

桃：一千万汇入你蒙特内哥罗的帐户，我希望你能清楚，如果你输了，政府就等于直接资助了恐怖分子。

包：你知道打扑克有时候也不是跟运气打牌的吧？

桃：而是跟坐在你对面的对手。这么说你很懂得察言观色？

包：是的，这也是为什么我能看出你话中带刺。

桃：你还能推测什么？

包：关于你吗？Mr. Evans？你英俊的外表是个问题，你担心别人不会认真看待你的实力。

桃：这话适用于每个外貌出众的人。

包：但你显然比别人更介意，通过穿上索然无味的西装和……不经意表达出来的挑衅。

桃：我并不惊讶你会这样说，毕竟中情局总是青睐心理失调的年轻男人，为了保护国

可以不在意别人的性命，带着轻松的笑容和昂贵的手表——劳力士？

包：欧米伽。

桃：很炫，可惜我只会关注你手里的扑克牌而不是手腕上的表。

包：而我也只会关心你带来的钱而不是你凹凸有致的身材。

桃：You notice？

包：我会给你准备一身TOMFORD，赢牌的时候我希望一回头就能看见你的翘臀。

桃：不难想象，在你眼里美好的肉体都是可以随时抛弃的玩物。

包：不过你不用担心，你不是我喜欢的类型。

桃：Clever？

包：Single

——end——

2、起飞与降落，机长桃×明星包

Sebastian确定他刚刚冲进酒店的时候被狗仔的闪光灯晃到了眼睛，但是他顾不上这么多，还有还有两个小时Chris就要起飞了，他们只有十分钟的时间，他祈祷这次Chris可以快一点。

“你真的这么想吗，babe？”

“是的……艹……我快到了……你他妈……”

“Wait for me, kid.”

Charles知道他来找Chris的时候露出了非常恶劣的笑容。“Have a good time.”他说，“让机长带你好好飞。”

每次飞过之后Sebastian总是Chris：“出多少钱你愿意来给我开私人飞机？”

Chris也总是摇头：“载着你去给全世界的男人女人当性幻想的对象？你休想。”

“屁股都是你的了，Captain，我不是你第一个搞上的乘客吧？”

“但你的屁股是最好的。”

然后他们哈哈大笑。

Chris一直在等一个人能让他降落，对他说：“别飞了，回家吧。”Sebastian的胸口温暖而柔软，他枕在上面的时候总是会预见到一群孩子满地跑的画面，然后他会跟Sebastian说

“以后我们家里一定要有停机坪。”

Sebastian问他：“用来停你的helicopter dick吗？”

Chris觉得这小孩真是可爱得紧，大明星经常会推了工作买机票陪他飞，登机的时候一定要在飞机上敲三下，说这样飞机就不会掉下来。有一次遇上雷暴天气，Sebastian缩在座位上发抖，他问空乘：“我可以去机长室吗？我可以见一见我男朋友吗？”

自然是不行的，后来空乘说起来的时候，大家都笑了，副机长说：“你就快落地了，伙计。”

这是一句行话，干这一行的，每个人都盼望着落地。

“你会带我走吗？”Sebastian说，“每次坐你的飞机，我都会幻想被你劫持了飞去一个只有我们两个人的海岛。”

好吧，或许给他开私人飞机也是个不错的想法。

——end——

3、总统桃×第一夫人包

Chris Evans坐在椅子上，巨大的柔光灯打在他的脸上，造型师正在给他调整领带，主持人已经落座了，办公室的Jessica还在跟他核对发言稿。

“我要把这个词改掉……”Chris用钢笔在稿件上勾了两笔，“我不想让人觉得我是个激进的傻蛋。”

“我们都觉得你或许更想在少数族群的问题上表达一些新的内容。”Jessica说，“当然，昨天以前你也是这样告诉我们的。”

Chris抬头看了一下Jessica，视线重新回归到面前的稿件上，看似不经意地说道：“那些只是选票，Jess，你知道的。”

“Fine……我会站在摄影师旁边，如果主持人不按采访提纲来我会要求他们暂停拍摄切入广告。”

“放松点，这比我们之前经历的那些要好得多……Sebastian现在在哪？”

Jessica耸耸肩：“巴黎。”

“又去看秀了？”

“总理夫人请的。”

Chris笑笑：“我知道，那女人以前是他的粉丝……现在也是。”

这时候工作人员走过来提醒他们节目还有十秒钟开始，Chris把稿件还给Jessica，理了理自己的领子和袖口，调整了一下坐姿，朝主持人做了一个“请”的手势。3、2、1……摄像机的红色电源灯开始闪烁，整个会场鸦雀无声，主持人开始说话……

人们总是寄希望于让一个人来改变世界，尤其是美国人，好像政治也可以像好莱坞电影一般起承转合，最后一步到位，于是他们用十万分的热情选出过黑人总统，选出过演员总统，也选出过同性恋总统。对，Chris就是那个同性恋总统。

但此类故事往往关乎于权力而不是公益。大约两年前Chris觉得时候差不多了，那时候他得到了dang内多数人的支持，在某一个高级酒会上他默默坐在了Sebastian的身边。那时候Sebastian只是一个好莱坞平平无奇的漂亮男孩，罗马尼亚裔、移民、同性恋、中产出身，从争取选票的角度上他的履历几乎完美。Chris注视着他，轻轻笑着，对他说：“你好，自我介绍一下，我叫Chris Evans，我想我们非常合适。”

Sebastian一直没有找到适合自己的职业道路，他的经纪人总是鼓励他去挑选自己喜欢的角色，结果就是他一直在演那些有性格缺陷的人物，他花了许多年去交朋友，积攒人脉，他还在等一个让他有所突破的机会，以至于迟迟不敢出柜，他以为自己终会等来导演，结果他等来了Mr.Evans。Chris在某个深夜看完了他所有的电影剪辑之后给他打了个电话，他说：“没有关系，我很喜欢，我会让那些角色变得更有价值。”

后来他们飞到全美各地，再后来他们住进白宫，Sebastian从来没有缺过镁光灯和镜头，他也不用扮演一个破碎的白人男孩儿，全世界都在议论这对第一夫夫，有人说Evans先生根本就是直男，他用一场巨大的骗局获得边缘人群的选票，也有人说Stan先生是个失败的十八线演员，他用平权作为借口来掩盖自己只能接到同性恋和精神病人角色的事实。

但无论如何他们配合得非常好，他们站在一起就在告诉你未来会有一个更加多元和包容的美国，而他们跟很多国家的外交关系也在不断趋于缓和。Chris说边缘人群会选择用脚投票，他说对了，Sebastian现在还是会出现在各种各样的秀场或者Party上，他坐在那里自如地结交各路精英，偶尔八卦小报会用这个做文章，说他在给Chris拉大宗捐助，甚至把他比作皮条客。

然而他和Chris都不在乎，人们只是暂时保有新鲜感，很快他们就会发现，所谓的同性恋总统，会跟所有的黑人总统、演员总统、疯子总统一样，不过是和平年代里一个微不足道的过渡罢了。

——end——

4、戒烟

Sebastian已经嚼了半小时的口香糖了，没有味道的橡胶在嘴里的感觉真的糟糕透了，该死的，他需要尼古丁。

助理适时地递给他一张面巾纸，他说了声谢谢，然后把口香糖吐掉了。

“我还有一点……零食，饼干、话梅、牛奶糖什么的……”助理一边说一边翻自己的背包。

“谢谢，不用了，我已经开始塑型了。”

助理拿出口香糖罐子摇了摇，然后递给Sebastian：“没有多少了，你自己揣着吧，吃完了再管我要。”

但是尼古丁是不可替代的，与之相类似的还有酒精，在你困顿的、疲惫的、烦躁的、迷茫的甚至无聊的时候，你都需要那些刺激来让你确认自己仍然存活，而Sebastian现在一样也不能碰，以至于他在上工的间隙、下工后的聚会上显得格格不入，他无法为自己找到开脱的理由，几次之后就有人问他：“伙计，你该不会在备孕吧？”

Fuck！

“我觉得我现在就像一个没有人权的小媳妇，而且是必须下崽才能被你娶进家门的那种。”

“宝贝我们已经结婚了。”Chris正在学着做罗宋汤，他把iPad立在料理台上，一边切胡萝卜一边跟Seb视频通话。

“所以婚后第一件事你就要我下崽？”

“如果你可以的话，你知道，我并不介意这件事。”

“我不可以，所以凭什么？明明你早就不抽烟也不喝酒了。”

Chris停下了切胡萝卜的动作，他说：“宝贝我们聊过这件事，我希望小孩更像你一点，可以乖乖待在家里弹琴而不是殴打自己的弟弟。”

“那只是因为我没有弟弟……好吧我不是这个意思……可是你到底有没有联系好医生？”

“三个月，至少准备三个月，医生说的。”

“你是想谋杀我吗？我现在就要去查一查你是不是给我买了什么巨额保险。”

Chris被这个小孩逗得哈哈大笑。“戒烟好吗？”Chris说，“抽烟对身体不好，从现在开始你要学着给孩子立榜样。”

Sebastian又给自己塞了一颗口香糖，吧唧吧唧地嚼着，含糊不清地说：“好了好了我知道了，不抽烟不喝酒不睡懒觉不说脏话，晨起跑步按时午休晚上早早熄灯不zuo爱，我都遵守呢。”

“最后一条去掉。”Chris说，然后假装什么也没发生地把切好的胡萝卜丢进汤锅里。“我上高中的时候，我妈妈偷偷在我书包里塞了tt，但是我直到高中毕业才破chu，让她失望了。”

Sebastian在另一头笑得露出了后槽牙。“我要把你这句话记下来，”他说，“你会跟他说吗？我是说我们有孩子的话，你会告诉他这件事吗？老天爷，希望他不要在破chu之后哭着跑回家……”

“Shut up, kid!!!”

——end——

5、Date me（美术生桃×在野艺术家包，性转）

“50，不讲价。”Sebby穿着蓝色的吊带衫，棕色的落肩发别在耳朵后面，正在拿一把矬子打磨自己的指甲，她没有抬头，大晚上的，她其实不是很在意是谁买了自己的手串。

“玻璃珠子和塑料钻石，你卖这么贵？”Kris乐了，“你知道我是隔壁学校的学生吧？”

Sebby抬头看了一眼这个“学生”，标志性的长头发和碧蓝碧蓝的眼睛，廉价的亚麻长裙，袖口甚至还沾着颜料，Sebby知道自己骗不了眼前这个人，可她倒是一点也不慌，咧咧嘴说道：“你们这些学艺术的，要是真的看不起我们这些小作坊呢，就别买回去用来交作业。”

“听着，我是欣赏你的设计，这一整条街上的货我都看过了，不是抄袭就是仿冒，你给个公道价，我们这些艺术生没钱。”

Sebby耸肩：“那我就卖给有钱的。”

Kris急得直摇头：“想赚钱你为什么要来这条街？租金又贵又没有金主，你应该去美术馆门口坑那些人傻钱多的文艺青年。”

“你也知道租金很贵啊姐姐。”Sebby不耐烦地把矬子拍在桌上，她的手因为长年做手工已经非常粗糙，指甲歪得很严重，水泡好了一个又长一个，她曾经开玩笑说自己这双手戴婚戒肯定很丑。

“能别捣乱了行不，给后面的朋友让让位置，你挡着我接客了。”

Kris刚想开口说话就被后面一个探头探脑的男生撞了一下，她皱着眉头望过去，对方不好意思地冲她笑：“学姐你还要这手串吗？你不要给我吧？”

Kris瞪了他一眼，转头对Sebby说：“我今天真的没有带那么多钱，定金收吗？”

Kris摆摆手，拿起自己的手串就要交给那男生，Kris立刻弯腰牢牢按住了Sebby的手，瀑布一样的长卷发落到胸前，正好盖住了从领口露出来的雪白的肉。

“等等，我说等等。”Kris说，“我知道你图什么，我可以给你介绍工作室。”

Sebby问：“什么工作室？”

“所有你能想象的，绘画、设计，我们缺个上色的，你来吗？”

Sebby噘着她的小嘴：“不好意思，不感兴趣。”

“喂，你总不能以为在这里摆摊就能遇到贵人吧？”

“打扰了，所以你到底买不买？”男生打断了两个人的对话，疑惑地问Kris。

“滚开！”Kris说，“好好学，别净想着这些旁门左道。”

男生悻悻地离开了，Sebby眉毛一挑：“你挺会教训人的，嗯哼？”

Kris假装没有听懂这话里揶揄的意思，她从包里翻出画本，打开了往那里面刷刷刷写东西。

“你叫什么名字？”Kris问，“我叫Kristen，我今年毕业，我看你年纪比较小吧？”

Sebby胳膊一抱：“你想干嘛？我不打算跟你交朋友。”

“巧了，我也是这么想，我告诉你，艺术界多的是你这样自学成才的，我没有兴趣和一个自命不凡的人交朋友。”

Sebby气得直哆嗦，她本来就瘦，现在像个跳脚的小麻雀，一张苹果脸通红通红。

“这位Kristen小姐，我多大出息值得你在我这里砍价半天的？爱买就买不买你给我……”

“送你。”Kris打断了女孩子的暴躁表演，她从自己的画本里撕下一张递给Sebby，“我上课开小差画的，蓝头发的北极星，跟你今天的衣服很搭。”

Sebby愣愣的，她接过那张画，她有点没反应过来。

“手串我拿走了啊。”Kris趁机叫了一声，抓起那串假钻石往手上一套就跑了，Sebby“哇”了一声，伸手就要去抓，被自己的摊位绊了一下，等她从桌子底下钻出去的时候，Kris早就跑没影了。

“什么人啊！”Sebby大叫一声，她想去找Kristen，但又不放心自己的摊位，最后只能气急败坏又从桌子底下钻进去了。

Kris的北极星就搁在那一片假冒伪劣的手串上面，Sebby抓过来对着灯光看了两眼，结果发现背面写了东西，她把画纸翻过来，一段潦草的铅笔字：Kristen Evans，钻石很不错，想扣下来给你做戒指，Tel: xxxxxxx，DATE ME！！！！

——end——

【鲨美】【Evanstan】

（法鲨是政客，一美是百老汇小演员，桃包是电影演员，有原创角色，CE第一人称）

在我跟Sebastian演完那部电影之后，我的经纪人告诉我国会有几个大人物对我们很感兴趣，于是两个星期后的周三，我们约在了比弗利某个庄园里一起享用晚餐。我和Sebastian是从不同的剧组里飞回来的，到场的除了我们和那几个国会的大人物，还有一些业内有名的制片人。Sebby很激动，一路上跟我说有些紧张，我不断安慰他，其实自己的手心早就冒汗了。

主菜上桌以后，吃饭的气氛渐渐放松了起来，席间Joseph提到了那位百老汇的“塞纳玫瑰”给他“治病”的故事。原来Joseph有偏头痛，每次发作的时候就听一听“玫瑰”的歌剧CD，只要她优美的歌声一响起来，自己的偏头痛立刻就缓解了。

在座的议员们听到Joseph这样说都笑了起来，Michael打趣说：“幸亏现在科技发达了，Joseph想听玫瑰唱歌，随时随地都能听见，要不然他一头疼，岂不是要把玫瑰娶回家天天对着他唱才能控制病情？”

Joseph赶忙说这个玩笑开大了，仅限于我们小团体内，可别说出去冒犯了哪位大人物才好。

后来Joseph又组了几次局，没想到这位百老汇的玫瑰还真的来捧场过几次，只是很快就请不动了，专车派过去，又空着回来，差人去问，才知道已经被接去了华盛顿，从此Joseph再没有邀请过她。

不过那是很久之后的事情了，至少比弗利那晚我和Sebby多少有点懵懂，只知道在场的几个人心照不宣地笑了笑，一旁的Andes突然说：“其实现在除了那位玫瑰，也冒出了几朵小花，尤其是一些男孩子，都是相当专业的，年纪也非常好。”

Andes是有名的制片人，我们此行最大的目的就是与他结识，Sebby一直很喜欢他的那些电影。在他说完那些话之后，Andes拿出了几张典藏版的CD，我看到那些封面，都印着一个叫做James·McAvoy的男演员的名字，他把CD分送给了Joseph和Michael，Joseph收下了，他笑着说：“好吧，那我就看看这个英国小子到底能不能治病，不过我现在还是最喜欢玫瑰了，她完全满足我对女性所有的幻想。”

Michael还在看那封面上的照片，他听见Joseph说的话，微微摇了摇头，轻轻地说了句：“我看你病得不轻。”

那次饭局让我十分受用，我得到了赞扬，内心无法平静，在送我们回家的专车上，我一直回味那些大人物对我表演的肯定。快到家时，我才意识到Sebby整晚都没有怎么说话，我突然发现自己可能沉浸在自己的思绪中，冷落了他，急忙向他道歉，Sebby却说想和我一起散散步，我们都提前下了车。我俩沿着繁华的大街走着，Sebby突然问我：“Chris，你知道今天活动主题是什么吗？”

——end——


End file.
